Pruebas del Amor
by Mihog12
Summary: No porque me tiene que estar pasando esto a mí, todo es culpa de mi padre y de sus errores del pasado, no puedo perder a la persona que amo….
1. Por que no puedes ser solo mio

-No porque me tiene que estar pasando esto a mí, todo es culpa de mi padre y de sus errores de pasado, no puedo perder a la persona que amo….

Era primavera los días pasaban aburridos como siempre hasta que un día por la tarde llegando del colegio... escucho unos gritos que provenían de casa al entrar eran sus padres que discutían… no le dio importancia ya que le parecía normal que ellos hicieran eso, su padre salió de casa muy molesto y no regreso esa noche

Al siguiente día regreso recogió sus cosas, no dijo nada y se fue, estaba confundido _¿"Que pasa"? "Nadie me ha dicho nada_ "— Pensó el chico de ojos violeta - hasta que su madre se acerco

Ichimatsu cariño, es difícil decirte esto pero tu padre y yo nos divorciaremos venderemos la casa tú me dirás si decides quedarte con él o conmigo

Me sorprendió al escuchar eso… siempre discutían y arreglaban sus problemas

No le dio más vueltas al asunto.

Claro me iré contigo—respondió _ _obviamente prefería quedarme con mi_ _madre ella haría todo en casa y sería más consentido_ – en su mente pensaba eso

Está bien en unos de estos días nos mudaremos

Pasaron los días y llego el momento de mudarse para mí era totalmente igual tampoco me afecta ese cambio

Cambie de colegio ya todos se conocían no era importante ni me interesaba conocer a nuevas personas y agradarles mucho menos, me sentía más cómodo con los felinos con los que jugaba en la calle eran mejor que las escorias de la humanidad

Me presente – me llamo Matsuno Ichimatsu – menciono sin agregarle más y tomar su asiento…escuchando los murmullos de los demás, que daba miedo o que tenía mirada de asesino _ ¿ _Cuándo han conocido a un asesino?—_ pensó – mientras seguían los murmullos

"Je" y una mierda – menciono con un poco de silencio para que nadie lo escuchara

Que no te preocupe lo que digan los demás – dijo un chico que estaba sentado en frente de el, se dio la vuelta, de cabellos negros y ojos azules era doloroso verlo parecía que echara brillos por los poros

Sorry… no me he presentado, mi nombre es Matsuko Karamatsu y el tuyo my Little boy

Tch…. Matsuno Ichimatsu ya me había presentado – dijo con un tono de molestia lo único que pensó _este tipo es un completo idiota_

True…mucho gusto espero nos llevemos bien – dio una sonrisa un tanto molesta pero agradable

Pasaron los días y el mismo chico lo perseguía a todos lados - _me habla de cosas que no me interesaban me molestaba que invadiera mi espacio personal - él era muy popular en el colegio conocía a casi todos y era muy coqueto con cada chica que pasaba delante de el a pesar de ser ignorado siempre no le molestaba… Era narcisista no deja de admirarse el mismo en un espejo_ – pensaba Ichimatsu

Cuando dejaras de molestarme, no me persigas a todos los sitios me molesta

¿eh? Pensé que éramos amigos

¿Amigos? Cuando he dicho tal cosa además no sabes nada de mi prefiero estar solo

esa es la intención quiero conocerte mejor, que me tengas más confianza

 _Como podía confiar en una persona tan dolorosa de ver y que además_ _odio_ – pensó el de ojos violetas

Porque insistes estar conmigo, eres popular puedes estar en alguno de los grupos o caminar con otra persona

Eres frio no se la razón, pero me gustaría sacarte una sonrisa en esa linda cara my Little karamatsu boy

M-maldito Kusomatsu no me llames así – menciono mientras le daba un golpe en el rostro al de ojos azules

Eso duele … pero por algo se empieza – grito mientras el chico sobrio se alejaba

Ichimatsu se sonrojo al escuchar lo que dijo karamatsu, dejándole atrás mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa del solo imaginarse que tenía un amigo… no sabía porque ni la razón pero se sentía feliz

Pasaron los meses y el castaño de ojos azules y apuesto seguía a su lado siempre caminaban juntos ya estaba acostumbrándose a estar con él, era su único amigo y algunos más que conoció por parte de karamatsu

Al salir de clases ese día el de ojos azules le propuso caminar juntos a casa, no se negó y fueron juntos en el camino

My Little nunca me has hablado de tu familia casi no se mucho de ti…

No tengo mucho que decir de ellos, mi madre trabaja todo el día mi padre no lo he visto en meses ya que se divorciaron – dijo el pequeño de cabellos revueltos

Oh I'm sorry no era mi intención recordarte ese momento

No te preocupes no me afecta en nada

Bueno ahora te contare yo – con una sonrisa alegre lo dijo el de ojos azules – my mom es soltera y mi padre llega a casa a dejar dinero, cuando era pequeño no me reconoció como hijo por eso llevo el apellido de mi madre pero siempre nos ha ayudado con dinero, lo conocí cuando tenía 10 años my mom dijo que ya tenía una familia y que no podía estar con nosotros, dejando eso de lado te gustaría salir mañana

Hhmm Claro

Perfect … te parece a las 7 veamos una película como si fuera una cita – sonrió muy pícaro

¿eh? Me estas pidiendo una cita – sin decir nada más lo golpeo, su cara estaba sonrojada – seguro veremos una de esas películas cursis que te gustan

Mi pequeño veremos lo que tú quieras

Siguieron caminando hasta despedirse y verse mañana

Llego el dia de la cita estaban en el punto de espera y caminaron hasta el cine luego de un rato, comenzaron a discutir por la película que iban a ver karamatsu escogió una romántica algo que ya veías venir mientras que tu escogiste una de zombis pasaron el tiempo juntos al terminar la película decidieron ir a comer

Todo iba bien hasta que un chico de ojos rojos carmesí, alto, de cabellos negros corrió al asiento del de sudadera azul y abrazarlo muy confianzudamente

Karamatsu cuanto te he extrañado, no me has llamado y ya casi no nos vemos

Osomatsu…?—dijo el de sudadera azul

Mientras que el de ojos violetas estaba sorprendido de ver cómo le regalaba una sonrisa que él nunca había visto era tan natural y hermosa, se comenzaba a irritarle verlos juntos – _aunque no debería importarme_ – pensó – la conversación seguían entre los otros dos muchachos y entre más avanzaba más le irritaba oír lo que decía el de ojos carmesí, se levantó de su asiento

Me voy tengo cosas que hacer – menciono molesto

Tan pronto pero si apenas… se quedó perplejo cuando el chico de ojos violetas le dio una mirada de asesino con un aura oscura y verlo irse

Giro para ver a karamatsu si iba tras de él, mas no fue así solo se encontró con una risa burlona que le hacía hervir de rabia que miraba a la distancia mientras el de ojos carmesí seguía abrazando a karamatsu se enfureció más y siguió su camino

Ooh aquí huele a celos – dijo rascándose la nariz

Pero que dices Osomatsu-niisan

Hemos crecido como hermanos, conozco muy bien tu declinación sexual hacia los chico, pero no sé porque lo escogiste a el

Ni que ocultarte brother – menciono – el me gusta

Bueno lo que tu decidas está bien, por cierto no tendrás ahí algo de dinero para ir a jugar al pachinko

Claro – dijo algo preocupado – ese es mi karamatsu

Mientras el chico que había salido del local de comida muy enfadado, iba pensativo acerca de la actitud que tuvo, se le venían miles de preguntas ¿Por qué se conocían? ¿Serán pareja? ¿Por qué se dejó abrazar de él? – Eso no debería de preocuparme – dijo en voz baja mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

Se sorprendió el mismo al ver sus lágrimas caer, por primera vez sintió miedo de perder a alguien importante en su vida – _no llore ni con la separación de mis padres porque por_ _el_ – pensó – ya era tarde tenía que volver a casa, se secó las lágrimas no quería que nadie lo viera llorar se sentía patético

Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido eran las 1:30 am se distrajo con sus amigos felinos, llego a su habitación no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido

Cuando intentaba cerrar los ojos se venían recuerdos donde estaba el con cacamatsu la primera vez que le hablo en su primer día de clase, cuando salían juntos o cuando el defendía a sus amigos los gatitos callejeros de tipos que los molestaban siempre estaba el ahí brindado su ayuda y una sonrisa.

Estaba confundido no podía dormir, volvió a cerrar los ojos y su corazón empezó a acelerarse vio el rostro del chico de ojos azules, sus cabellos negros muy sedosos, sus labios se veían suaves, su piel blanca – agarro su pecho sentía que el corazón se le salía

Me gusta karamatsu – susurro – porque no puede ser solo mío

Fin del primer capitulo

Es la primera vez que escribo y no sé si estará bien la historia y me gustaría saber que tal esta, pueden dejar sus comentarios y decirme en lo que puedo mejorar.

Gracias por leer


	2. 2-Cruel realidad

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia

Espero lo disfruten

* * *

 _ **Cruel realidad**_

Una noche sin dormir y hoy un día más de escuela tu cara se mira fatal, los ojos rojos y más decaídos que de costumbre querías evitar a costa a kusomatsu, pero como demonios si se sienta adelante de ti, lo que más te preocupaba es que rostro pondrías cuando lo veas – ayer me entere de lo que siento por él – pensabas

Sentado viendo el paisaje fuera de la ventada llega el rey de roma de sus pensamientos

–Hola my Little Ichimatsu que tal estas hoy

– Bien – tratando de no mirarlo e ignorarlo

– Sigues molesto por lo de ayer intente presentarte a osomatsu-niisan pero te fuiste muy rápido

– Niisan!? Es tu hermano – _más patético te sentías al saber eso_

– No, pero somos amigos desde el jardín infantil y crecimos como hermanos, no me digas que estás celoso – salió una risa burlona

No respondiste nada, tu rostro sonrojado tratabas de ocultarlo de karamatsu pero él lo noto – _se sorprendió de verlo ya había visto a ichimatsu sonrojado pero no de esta manera, esta vez se miraba tan lindo como un gatito_ indefenso – pensó el de azul también sonrojándose un poco

Las horas pasaban el profesor y sus clases de matemáticas la que más odiabas, perdido en tus pensamientos de cómo actuar en frente de la persona que te gusta, llego la hora del almuerzo al escuchar el toque de la campana, querías tratar de huir pero karamatsu interrumpió en tu escape

– Nos vemos luego a la hora de salir necesito hablar algo contigo – dijo misteriosamente

–…Eh? E-está bien – más preocupado estabas tú por como actuó en ese momento – _donde esta my Little baby o my Ichimatsu o los brillos que destella cada vez que alguien lo ve –_ pensativo – al verlo muy serio algo que no era normal en él

También te preguntabas donde había ido y porque no te dijo a qué lugar… tenías tanta curiosidad, que decidiste seguirlo, lo buscaste en los pasillos de primero, segundo, tercero pero no estaba, fuiste al teatro pero no se encontraba en ninguno de esos sitios el cual él recurrido constantemente, hasta decidiste ir al patio trasero del colegio ahí estaba con otro chico hablando…. sin querer escuchaste la conversación entre ellos

– Me gusta una alguien – dijo el de azul – por eso vine a ver si me das algunos consejos ya que tú has tratado con personas frías, totty

El chico de cabellos rosados piel blanca tersa y sedosa respondió – pero tú ya has tenido pareja

– Pero esta vez es distinto – menciono asiendo unas señas con sus manos

– Aaaah ahora entiendo, bien, totty te dará los consejos que quieras – ocultando su sonrisa maliciosa y hiendo a otro sitio con él para contarle sus historias amorosas que ha tenido

Mientras te ocultabas, estabas sorprendido y a la ves molesto de ti mismo, no podías creer que karamatsu tuviera una persona que le gustara – _eso ya tenía que suceder estaba claro que mis sentimientos no iban a corresponder_ – como pude enamorarme de él – dijiste con la mirada gacha caminando, sin sentir que habías tropezado con alguien realmente problemático, no tenías intenciones de disculparte y seguiste tu camino escuchando a lo lejos los gritos de un chico que estabas dejando atrás, pero sentiste una mano sobre tu hombro – no sabes respetar a tus superiores mocoso – dijo el tipo—tu chasqueaste la lengua – tch eso es basura – en el momento el tipo te dio un golpe en la mejilla, estabas muy molesto así que no te importaba desahogarse con el

Te levantaste del suelo y esquivando los ataques de tu contrincante le diste un golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, pero no te percataste de que el chico no estaba solo dos más atrapándote por atrás para que el que estaba en el suelo tuviera oportunidad de golpearte

– Pequeña rata tienes buenos movimientos pero ya no te me escaparas – el chico comenzó a darte golpes hasta que un profesor interrumpió

– Ustedes dejen al muchacho – pero ellos huyeron

El sensei se acercó a ti

– Estas bien – _queee todavía pregunta no ves la paliza que me dieron_ – pensaste – te llevare a la enfermería

– Estoy bien tengo que regresar a clases – pero él sensei se negó y te llevo a la enfermería

Karamatsu preocupado miraba el asiento vacío del pequeño que sus cosas no estaban – _que habrá_ _pasado no regreso a las dos últimas horas de clase_ – el de ojos azules mirando su reloj no hallaba las horas de irse tenía planeado salir con ichimatsu quería hablar con el de sus sentimientos – es algo pronto para decirle pero...

Pasaban los día y Ichimatsu no llegaba a clase, ya eran 3 días que había faltado era algo que comenzaba a preocupar más a karamatsu le parecía extraño que no llegara o que no le allá dicho nada le gustaría visitarlo pero no conocía su casa y tampoco respondía su móvil

Decidió conseguir información del lugar donde él vivía y así lo hizo más tarde al salir fue en busca de ichimatsu, al llegar a casa toco pero nadie abría, volvió a intentarlo al cabo de un rato una mujer salió, era muy bella era igual a ichimatsu

– Hola buenas se encuentra ichimatsu – haciendo una reverencia

– si eres un amigo de el – _que apuesto pensó la mujer_

– si estaba preocupado por que no ha llegado en estos días y decidí venir a verlo

– Pasa, pasa me alegra ver que mi hijo tenga amigos, él es muy solitario – sonrió muy dulce la señora hacía sentirse agradable

– gracias perdone la intromisión

– Siéntete como en casa – dijo – te llevare a la habitación de el

– ichimatsu cariño un amigo vino a verte

– No quiero ver a nadie – respondiste desde dentro

– pero ha estado preocupado por ti

– dije que no quiero ver a nadie

La mujer muy amable ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia – abre la maldita puerta o prefieres que me lleve a tu amigo y le enseñe las fotos donde estas con un vestido – en tono cantarín – _era los mas que odiabas que te sobornara así_ , abriste la puerta entre abierta para que entrara

Karamatsu al entrar estaba todo oscuro sola la luz que daba de la ventana era lo único que podía conseguir para ver, miro en una esquina al de ojos violetas sentado acariciando a su gato

– My boy ichimatsu que sucede contigo por que no has llegado

– No pasa nada – karamatsu se acercó más a ti para contemplar tu rostro y al mirar tenías unos moretones por la pelea que habías tenido

– Quien te ha hecho esto

– No es nada ya déjalo – gritaste

– por esto no has llegado a clase, dime quienes fueron o quien... tus nervios comenzaron alterarse de ver el rostro que tenia karamatsu nunca lo habías visto así, estaba realmente molesto

– Unos chicos que me tropecé con ellos no se quieres eran

– Ya verán esos bastardos para que no se metan con my Little baby

– Metete en tus propios asuntos y deja de llamarme así – gruño –ya tienes a alguien que te gusta lo escuche el otro día, se molestara si tú sigues llamando a las personas así _querías preguntarle ¿quién era esa persona? ¿Por qué nunca te dijo nada? Todo pasaba por tu mente_

Karamatsu se dio cuenta en ese momento que habías escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Totty – _no termino de escucharla completa_ – pensó el de azul

 _ **[Recuerdo]**_

– Dime como es – dijo el de cabellos rosados

– Se llama Ichimatsu es frio y solitario pero en su mirada veo cosas más que esas, siento algo tan cálido en sus ojos que me vuelve loco

– hmm ya se es el chico que lo caminas acosando todo el tiempo el de ojos adormilados

– Oye yo no lo acoso somos friends

– jajaj claro lo que tú digas – _en tono crédulo_ – La verdad nunca he tratado con personas tan sobrias como se mira el pero solo sigue tu corazón lo que él diga estará bien

Él ya estaba más que dispuesto a confesarle los sentimientos, las palabras de totty fueron de mucha ayuda aunque más siempre le molestaba que le dijera doloroso acosador, palabras cuales siempre recibía por parte de las chicas, se enteró de su declinación sexual poco después de terminar con su ex pareja, no dejaban de gustarles las mujeres pero también le atraían más los hombres ahí fue donde conoció a ichimatsu

 _ **[Momento actual]**_

– Cierto hay una persona que me gusta pero no sé qué pensara de mí trate de confesarle mis sentimientos hace unos días pero no llego cuando le cite – dijo el de azul

– Porque me cuentas esto – _sintiéndote herido por las palabras de_ _parte de karamatsu_ – mejor lárgate y dile todo lo que quieras a ella pero a mí no me interesa

– Que pensarías de mí si la persona que me gusta es un hombre

– Eeh?... nada en particular son tus gustos y quien sea que te guste, a mí no me cuentes tus problemas amorosos

Tu voz sonaba quebrantada, querías llorar pero no podías tu orgullo lo impedía, querías decirle todo lo que sentías pero tus palabras se quedaron atoradas en tu garganta mientras karamatsu te observaba dio un suspiro

– No sé si me odiaras pero ya no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo, la persona que me gusta eres tú, desde el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos supe que me gustabas

Quedaste de piedra al escuchar eso no podías responderle nada solo escuchabas lo que él decía

– Quería decírtelo hace unos días pero no se dio la oportunidad quizás ahora me tengas asco y comprendo si no quieres volver a hablarme más – _se levantó de donde estaba tomo_ _sus cosas dispuesto a irse pero su mano fue tomada antes de abrir la puerta eras tú no querías dejarlo ir estabas temblando te sentías que tu cuerpo se iba a desplomar en cualquier momento_

– Espera…. – hubo un silencio incomodo – T –tu… me g-gustas

Por fin podías decirlo fue como quitar un peso de ti, karamatsu estaba muy contento parecía que quería saltar de la alegría sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos, por tu parte lleno de vergüenza, sentiste unos brazos rodearte, eran cálidos te hacían sentir bien como si tus problemas o angustias desaparecieran, luego escuchaste un susurro en tu oído

– I love you Ichimatsu – _te aferraste más a karamatsu y con tu voz temblorosa_

– T-te quiero c-cacamatsu

El de ojos azules contuvo su nariz parecía que le iba a dar una hemorragia al escuchar eso – _dijo te quiero no puede ser, se mira tan lindo avergonzado_ – era como un sueño para él, levanto el mentón del pequeño para cruzarse con sus ojos que lo volvían loco, sujetándole por la cintura acercándolo más a él, mirando sus suaves labios recorría sus mejillas dándole pequeños besos hasta llegar a su boca y así por fin sentir los labios de su amado

– My baby Ichimatsu el tiempo que pase contigo será oro así que permíteme estar siempre a tu lado

Sin más asentiste con la cabeza y miraste a los ojos de karamatsu dando una de tus mejores sonrisas dejando a el de ojos azules boquiabierta de verte por primera vez reír y recordaste la promesa que él te había hecho – _una sonrisa_ _en ese hermoso rostro_

* * *

 **[Tiempo después]**

Nunca habías pensado en encariñarte como lo hiciste con este chico a pesar de ocultarlo, pero te era imposible entre más tiempo pasaban más miedo sentías de perderlo a pesar de estar a tu lado él te daba la confianza de estar seguro, una vez que se iba tus pensamientos volaban en cosas incoherente

Cada persona que se acercaba o que eran populares igual a él te sentías poca cosa muchas veces pensaste en dejarlo ir, cuando su relación se hizo pública muchas cartas llegaron a tu casillero con amenazas no tenías miedo de ellas eran chicas que estaban enamoradas de karamatsu, las cosas que decían no era de importancia para ti

Pero para tu pareja no era así el notaba tu cambio de actitud se preocupaba y preguntaba qué era lo que sucedía contigo para animarte te invito a salir a una fiesta algo que a ti te molestaba sabias que estarías con sus amigos las personas que te apartaban de él

– Es esta noche que dices quieres ir a la fiesta

– Está bien iré – no querías ir pero tampoco querías dejar solo a karamatsu

– Siii. – veras que te animaras

Deseabas que él te mirara solo a ti pero no podías reprimirlo, llega la noche y la fiesta a penas empezaba habían todo tipo de personas las chicas que querían lucirse como las mejores los tipos rudos con quienes bailaban

Mientras tú en una esquina solo ya que a karamatsu lo habían atrapado otros de sus amigos y se lo llevaron no sabías que hacer te sentías como en una jaula ya habías tomado lo suficiente te sentías mareado intentaste caminar afuera para tomar el aire pero casi caes…gracias a unos brazos que te atraparon en el momento... Era el... El mismo chico que te había molesta en el local de comida el que te molestaba siempre que se encontraban… el de ojos carmesí

– ooh pero que tenemos aquí – dijo – es el gatito arisco de karamatsu

– Que quieres – _estoy de muy mal humor y decide aparecer en ese preciso momento –_ pensaste

– Nada, pasaba por aquí… - _viéndote que estabas solo era sorpresa para_ él – que raro que no este karamatsu contigo

– Esta con sus amigos

– Te ha dejado solo que se siente ser ignorado – lo dijo burlándose

Se te hacía muy pesado el ambiente estando con él ya de por si estabas mal

Mientras karamatsu escapando de sus amigos para ir a buscar a el de violeta miro como subían las escaleras osomatsu e Ichimatsu a él le parecía raro verlos juntos siempre discutían cuando se encontraban eran como el perro y el gato

Noto que estabas mal, al subir las escaleras los miro entrar a una habitación de la casa le entro rabia por que el ya conocía muy bien a osomatsu y trataría de hacerte algo, escucho ruidos que provenían del lugar donde estaban era quejidos era tu voz – déjame ir, suéltame y le diste un golpe – osomatsu tratando de acostarte en la cama pero tu querías irte a casa

– Eres un bastardo osomatsu-niisan – dijo el de azul, _asustando a los dos chicos de adentro_

– Solo trataba de ayudarlo esta borracho y se andaba cayendo por los pasillos

– Que haces aquí – gruñiste – porque no te vas con tus amigos no es mejor estar con ellos que conmigo ya estaba empezando a divertirme con osomatsu oniichan – _pretendías poner celoso a karamatsu_

Te levantaste agarrando tus cosas y tomaste la mano de osomatsu, el de ojos carmesí decidió irse ya presentía un aura oscura, karamatsu agarro tu mano y te tiro adentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta

– Esta vez sí me dirás lo que te pasa

– ya te he dicho que nada "joder"

Te sentías nervioso de nuevo otra vez esa mirada cuando karamatsu está molesto no puedes negarte a responder a sus preguntas, te acorralo contra la pared tenías miedo comenzó a besarte el cuello

– suéltame m-maldito kusomatsu – dijiste en voz alta querías que te soltara

– Claro que no…. esta noche serás mío – dijo acariciando tu cuerpo lentamente hasta llegar al cierre de tu pantalón, querías resistirte pero te empujo fuerte cayendo sobre la cama – _porque no me llamas oniichaan también_ – diste en el clavo estaba celoso

Quito ambas camisetas, comenzó a besarte de nuevo esta vez era más rudo y eso te excitaba más, hasta quedar ambos desnudos ya no podías negarte, te gustaba, levantaste tus manos para alcanzar el cuello del de ojos azules, mientras karamatsu frotaba su pene contra el tuyo dejaste escapar un leve gemido comenzó a chupar tu miembro, sonrojado tapaste tu boca

– _Déjame escucharte_ – no querías dejar salir tu voz pensabas que alguien los escucharía pero se sentía tan bien que dejaste escapar un pequeño ruido, karamatsu metió su primer dedo dentro ti jugando con tus glúteos, luego el segundo

– _Esta estrecho_ – dijo mientras te iba besando de abajo hacia arriba jadiabas de placer y entre más lo hacías el de ojos azules aceleraba el movimientos con sus dedos – _ya estás listo_ – por lo que agarro su pene y te penetro, se movía de manera lenta pero al cabo que pasaba te embestía con más rapidez

– Aah k- Kara – aah duele… mmf – él recorrido tu cuerpo con sus manos se llenaba de placer no querías que acabara

– Te toma con fuerza girándote poniéndote en cuatro dejando tener mejor vista de cómo te embestía mas duro

– Te gusta aah – dijo el de azul usando su mano izquierda para masturbarte, seguía embistiendo hasta sentir un hormigueo y correrse juntos karamatsu saco su pene para observa como su semen corre fuera del culo de su preciado ichimatsu

Sudorosos y cansados acabando entre besos

Karamatsu abrazando a su pequeño susurrando a su oído – quieres quedarte esta noche en mi casa – eran las 12 am la fiesta todavía no terminaba pero prefirieron estar a solas

– Por supuesto – estabas más que agotado y querías un lugar con menos ruido para descansar

Karamatsu tenía un lazo muy fuerte con la mujer que le dio la vida ella conocía los sentimientos de su hijo hacia el otro muchacho ella lo amaba y aceptaría a su hijo como fuera mientras sea feliz y ella también lo estaría, pero ichimatsu no estaba al tanto de eso

– Perfect… así podrás conocer a mi mamá – dijo riendo – sabía que ichimatsu era celoso que cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza era imposible por eso no le dijo nada acerca de que la madre del ya conocía la relación que tenían

Te sentías tan cansado que aceptaste

* * *

No podías creértelo ver a esa persona ahí sentado como si nada hubiera pasado…

 **[Minutos antes]**

Karamatsu había llevado al pequeño a su casa pasaron la noche juntos – a la siguiente mañana estabas con una resaca del diablo habías tomado demasiado y preferías quedarte acostado pero no estabas en tu casa, ver el rostro de tu amado a tu lado te hizo pensar que eras la persona más afortuna del mundo – soy feliz – susurraste

Karamatsu abrió sus ojos acaricio el rostro de Ichimatsu que esta distraído viendo el techo

– Buenos días en que piensas my Little

– Ooh te desperté

– no te preocupes, ya estaba despierto, así que eres feliz, eso me pone muy contento

Te sonrojaste y le diste un golpe, te había escuchado, el de azul se levantó dejándote en cama para que descansaras más.

– Cuando quieras bajas para desayunar te estaremos esperando – dijo dándote un beso en tu frente

Poco después bajaste cuando ibas por las escaleras escuchaste una voz muy familiar corriste para asegurarte de si era él, te detuviste en la puerta te quedaste de piedra tu voz no podía salir todos te miraron pero más el, si el que estaba sentado cerca de la señora Matsuko

—Ichimatsu… que haces aquí – no podías creerlo era tu padre

– P- papá – nunca te habías preguntado porque tus padres se habían divorciado no te interesaba saberlo hasta el momento en que tenías al hombre que te engendro frente a tus ojos, meses sin verlo, sin una carta o una llamada te diste cuenta que tu padre tenía otra familia

– déjame explicártelo iba a hacerlo… un silencio domino la sala

A tus 17 años ese fue el peor momento de tu vida

* * *

espero les alla gustado quizas es un poco rollo

pero gracias por leer


	3. La depedida

Soy feliz cuando comentan y me alegra que les guste la historia.

 _ **La despedida**_

* * *

La mejor noche, los mejores momentos vividos se fueron todos a la basura, no querías escuchar una explicación no querías verlo solo irte preferías estar solo, ver el rostro de karamatsu y pensar que te habías enamorado de tu propio hermano.

– No quiero ninguna explicación! No ahora, sabes lo que he hecho – señalaste al de azul – él es mi pareja, me acosté con el si me hubieras dicho que era mi hermano no lo hubiera hecho

Tu padre no podía creerlo no le importo más y te golpeo.

– ¡Eres gay ¡Y para el colmo los dos. Agarraste tu mejilla del golpe.

– Si soy gay! Pero eso a ti no te debe de importar no nos hemos visto en meses, ahora vienes hacer el papel de padre.

Mientras discutías, karamatsu todavía no había salido del shock, no decía nada, no te miraba – _ha de sentir asco de mí y todo por culpa de este viejo rabo caliente_ – la señora matsuko lloraba abrazando a su hijo, no te gustaba ver esa escena te sentías culpable.

– ¡ustedes no pueden hacer esto son hermanos! Déjame explicarte como sucedió y porque no te dije nada antes.

– ¡Cállate, no quiero escuchar nada que venga de ti, no sé si será mentira también¡– tu padre estaba dispuesto a darte otro golpe pero la señora Matsuko se levantó y se puso entre medio de los dos

Agarro tu rostro pero tu agachaste tu cabeza, no querías verle el rostro te sentías avergonzado y ver sus lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas te dolía más

– Cariño deberías escuchar a tu padre – asentiste solo porque ella lo pedía

Tu padre tomo asiento, tú lo miraste con odio y tomaste asiento, dijo a karamatsu y a la señora Matsuko que prefería a hablar a solas contigo, salieron de la habitación sin reprochar, _te preguntabas ¿porque no le contaba esto a Karamatsu él también era su hijo? ¿No?_

No dijiste nada solo esperabas sus palabras

– Cuando conocí a la mamá de Karamatsu (refiriéndose a la señora Matsuko). Tenía 22 años no pensaba en un futuro, ni en casarme pero dos años después ahí fue donde conocí a tu madre me enamore de ella plenamente, pasaba los mejores momentos con ella, su sonrisa me cautivaba, pero estaba con ellas dos al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, cuando cumplí 26 me case con tu madre un año después salió embarazada de ti mi vida cambio completamente era lo mejor que podía sentir, decidí dejar mi relación con Matsuko pero cuando estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo, ella me dijo que estaba embarazada y que tenía doce semanas, que no quería decirme nada porque ya tenía una familia pero que necesitaba ayuda, sus padres la habían corrido de casa y que estaba en la calle…

 _No podías creerlo lo que más te sorprendía era que las dejo embarazadas a solo meses de diferencia, seguiste escuchando._

No podía dejarla sola y menos en la calle le dije que ya no podía verla, pero que le ayudaría con el niño, que mi esposa estaba embarazada también, le conseguí un departamento donde vivir y la ayudaba económicamente, deje de verla cuando el niño nació le mandaba cartas y la llamaba para preguntar que necesitaba, pero me dijo que ya no necesitaba que le diera nada, que estaba agradecida con todo lo que había hecho por ella, y nunca volví a saber de ellos pero pasaban los años y me sentía culpable, así que una noche el día del cumpleaños número diez de karamatsu visite su casa, fue la primera vez que lo conocí en persona

– ¿Recuerdas la noche que no llegue tarde?

– si lo recuerdo bien, mamá se molestó demasiado.

Era tan pequeñito y se emocionó cuando le dije que era su padre, me agarro la mano y me pregunto, _¿Papá vivirás con nosotros?,_ no podía mentirle y dije que lo visitaría más a menudo pero que no podía quedarme a vivir, después de eso estuve viniendo a verlo casi todos los días, pasaron 7 años y fue donde tu madre comenzó a sospechar y no tuve más y le confesé lo que sucedía, cuando dije que te contaría todo ella se negó, dijo que era mejor que no supieras nada que te afectara

– ¡Pero eso que importaba¡ sabes el daño que has hecho ahora.

– Lo siento hijo pero nunca pensé que fuera a pasar esto o que se llegaran a conocer.

– Dime algo… ¿Por qué no me llamaste? O ¿Por qué no llegaste a verme en meses?

– No tenía el coraje de verte después de todo lo que paso, me sentía tan patético.

– ¿Sabes? Solo te diré algo… si piensas que me voy a separar de karamatsu por tus errores estas equivocado yo hare como que nada ha pasado.

– Ichimatsu! No puedes hacer eso es asqueroso.

– ¡Mas asqueroso fue lo que tu hiciste¡ – gritaste con todas tus fuerzas

Mientras karamatsu y Matsuko estaban en otra habitación escucharon los gritos entre el padre y el hijo, la madre miraba a su hijo.

– Kara… – fue interrumpida.

– No digas nada no quiero escuchar ninguna historia, ya escuche lo suficiente.

Escucharon un portazo, salieron de la habitación era Ichimatsu que se iba, el padre solo miro su espalda desvanecerse entre lo lejos, miro a karamatsu y lo llamo – Tienes dos opciones te olvidas de él o te vienes con migo…

Karamatsu amaba al de violeta, no quería perderlo escogió la segunda opción, era su hermano pero lo amaba y lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, lo sabía, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por los dos.

Ibas demasiado molesto en el camino, te fuiste sin decir nada no querías regresar a casa, no querías saber nada de la humanidad, comenzaste a recordar porque preferías estar solo, te acercaste a un parque por el que caminabas te paraste un momento y en un pequeño lago viste tu reflejo, recordaste las palabras de tu padre que _eras asqueroso_ – ¿ _Quizás tengo razón?_ Soy asqueroso. Pero una vos se escuchó detrás de ti

– Si tienes razón eres asqueroso – dijo riéndose

– ¿Osomatsu?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Estoy dándole un paseo a momo… aah! Si te presento a pajachorisosky

No podías contener la risa, siempre tenía que decir algo estúpido.

– Maldito deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Choromatsu encantado.

– Ichimatsu, un gusto

Se te olvidaron tus problemas de solo ver a esta pareja eran realmente graciosos, Osomatsu siempre lo molestaba

– Vamos a comer te nos unes. – dijo el de rojo

– Vale.

No tenías nada mejor que hacer solo querías relajarte no querías pensar más en lo que sucedió en sus rostros, en nada.

Mientras jugabas un rato con momo, los otros dos peleaban por cosas incoherentes, o eso pensabas hasta que volteaste a verlos, Osomatsu tenía al de verde por la cintura dándole un beso en sus labios, te quedaste boquiabierta de ver eso, Choromatsu empujo al otro todo avergonzado.

– Viste nos vio, no puedes ser algo más prudente – dijo molesto

– haha no te preocupes este es otro gay – dijo el de rojo rascándose su nariz como de costumbre – sigamos en lo que estábamos, no duro poco y recibió un golpe

– "ouch por eso sigues siendo un pajero" – grito – recuerdas cuando te encontré…

– ¡Cállate¡ eso es mentira… yo quiero perder mi virginidad con nya- chan.

– Aquí vamos de nuevo… si no te dejas ahora, te quedaras virgen y pajachorisosky toda tu vida.

Tu escuchabas y pensabas, _que fue lo que le vi este chico a Osomatsu-niisan_ , pero al menos se divertían juntos, paso el tiempo fueron a comer, no sabes cuándo, ni el día en que te hiciste amigo de Osomatsu, lo odiabas al principio pero pasando el tiempo siempre que se encontraban, aunque te molestaba y se te hizo costumbre en raras ocasiones le llamabas osomatsu – niisan, a él no le molestaba que le llamaras así, mas bien, se sentía orgulloso y te sobaba la cabeza, recordaste todo eso al ver como ese tipo atraía a las personas, a pesar de ser molesto siempre te ayudaba y te daba buenos consejos

Terminaron de comer Choromatsu se despidió de todos, tú ya ibas irte pero el de rojo te detuvo

– Necesito hablar contigo podemos ir al parque que está cerca de aquí – aceptaste de todos modos te dirigías a un callejón para ver a tus amigos.

– ¿Dime de que es lo que quieres hablar Osomatsu-niisan? – preguntaste.

– Algo te preocupa, ¿Qué fue eso de que eres asqueroso? Lo dijiste hace rato cuando estabas cerca del lago.

Tenías confianza de contarle a él tus problemas, pensaste que sería una buena manera de desahogarte pero preferiste guardar eso de que eran hermanos, para ti era mejor olvidarlo.

– Eso, eso me lo dijo mi padre esta mañana, se enteró de que estoy saliendo con karamatsu.

– Oh bueno, sabes, las palabras de los padres pueden doler, es como tú cuando te enojas no piensas en lo que dices después te arrepientes. ¿Cierto?

– cierto tienes razón – _estabas más seguro de ti mismo con las palabras de Osomatsu._

– uhu uhu – _asentía con su cabeza_ – pero en un buen lio te metiste como puedes dejar que los vieran.

Sus palabras de aliento duraron poco, típico de osomatsu pensabas mientras tu móvil sonaba, era una llamada de karamatsu la ignoraste, llegaron mensajes.

 _¿Dónde estás? necesito hablar contigo_

 _Es importante, responde por favor_

Seguiste ignorándolo, que importante puede decirme ahora pensabas, seguiste hablando con el de rojo, paso el tiempo volando no sentiste ni cuando se hizo de noche decidiste irte a casa, Osomatsu te di su número para cuando quieras salir a hablar o para cualquier cosa dijo.

Los mensaje no paraban de llegar en toda la noche, apagaste tu móvil y seguiste tu rumbo, a la siguiente mañana decidiste no ir a la escuela no estabas de humor además tu madre no se enteraría no se mantiene casi en casa, olvidaste encender tu teléfono y así pasaste todo el día fuiste a dejarle la comido a tus amigos felinos, jugaste un rato con ellos, luego de que pasaras tus días de encierre, fuiste a clase karamatsu falto, algo que no era normal que el hiciera, miraste tu bandeja de entrada y viste los mensaje de el

 _Quiero verte, quiero hablar contigo es sobre lo nuestro._

Decidiste verlo pero ya era tarde, cuando lo llamaste te mandaba directo a la operadora, no tenías el coraje de llegar a su casa, ver a la señora Matsuko te daba vergüenza, pasaron los días y te preocupaba que no llegara ya había faltado más de lo usual, pero que más podías hacer fuiste a verlo, tocaste la puerta, la señora abrió y te sorprendió lo que dijo

– Cariño te estaba esperando, Pasa, toma asiento.

– Eh?, hola disculpe esta Karamatsu – _tomaste asiento._

– bueno, veras… karamatsu se fue – _Saco un sobre de un cajón._

– ¿C-cómo? ¿Por qué? – _te pusiste a pensar en los mensajes que te envió y las llamadas que te hacia pero no respondiste ninguna._

– No sé el motivo pero se fue con tu padre al extranjero, me dijo que te diera este sobre cuando vinieras.

Estabas en shock y arrepentido de no haber contestado, te sentías tan estúpido, pero porque se fue tú estabas dispuesto a seguir con su relación a pesar de que tu padre o cualquiera que no los aceptara eso no importaba a ti, _¿será que todo fue un juego? – Pensabas –_ A lo lejos escuchabas una voz llamándote.

– Ichimatsu, Ichimatsu cariño ¿estás bien?

– aah!... lo siento me distraje un momento.

– yo sé que todo esto te afecta.

– ¿Por qué es tan buena conmigo? A pesar de todo lo que paso y no siente asco de estar al lado de una persona como yo.

– No, no digas eso, yo sé que karamatsu te quiere y que tú también lo haces, sé que está mal pero si ustedes son felices todo irá bien, yo perdí a la persona que amaba aunque no debería de decirte esto, tu no pierdas a la persona que quieres sigue luchando.

– Gracias! Por sus palabras – la señora Matsuko te dio un fuerte abrazo sentías el aroma de karamatsu, te aferraste a ella, palmeaba tu cabeza no querías dejar de abrazarla era como estar protegido como lo hacía él, todo te recordaba a él.

Después de un rato depresión, te despediste, al llegar a tu casa te encerraste en tu habitación, abriste el sobre que te dieron, habían unas fotos donde estaban los dos juntos y una carta, dispuesto a leerla.

 _Te escribo esta carta por una necesidad profunda de mi alma, necesito desahogarme, necesito contarte todo lo que siento_

Cuando te conocí, me hiciste sentir tantas cosas maravillosas, hasta el punto que me enamore de ti. Comprendí que mi vida sería completa si estoy a tu lado.

 _Es curioso que hace exactamente un año en el colegio conocí a un recién llegado y dos meses después empezaría la historia más importante de mi vida… que por desgracia del destino hoy nos separa._

 _Por mucho que me duela tengo que partir, son muchas cosas que tengo que pensar y al igual que tú y yo necesitamos tiempo, siempre serás lo mejor e importante para mí,  
con tus cosas buenas y cosas malos, tus defectos y virtudes siempre te amare. De hecho ahora extraño tu mal genio, estaré en contacto contigo, esto no es un adiós es un hasta pronto._

 _Regresare y espero ser mejor persona con más coraje para que nadie nos vuelva a separar_

 _Hasta pronto Ichimatsu…_

Tus lágrimas salieron, te dolía perderlo aunque fuera una corta despedida, reflexionaste con las palabras que escribió karamatsu y pensaste que en realidad si necesitas un tiempo para pensar la cosas.

Pasaron los días seguías en tu año escolar ya casi por terminar, seguías esperando con ansias a karamatsu, una carta o llamada pero no llegaron.

Pasaron los meses y no volvió a mandar ninguna carta, solo te quedo la de despedida, ibas a visitar a la señora Matsuko cada fin de semana, para verla y de paso preguntar por karamatsu si la llamaba o escribía, pero a ella tampoco, dijo que por allá los fines de semanas le hacia una llamada

Te preguntabas por que a ti nunca lo hizo, porque nunca te volvió a escribir, _¿será que ya se olvidó de mí?_ Cosas como esas pasaban por tu mente, poco tiempo después encontraste un trabajo y decidiste mudarte, ya casi cumplías diecinueve y querías aislarte lo más posible de la gente, no volverías a confiar en nadie siempre traicionan es algo que pasa a diario

Cambiaste tu número de teléfono, te mudaste, y no quisiste ir a la universidad, encontraste un pequeño departamento a lo que se ajustaba a tu bolsa, pasaban y pasaban los meses con la esperanza de alguna señal de karamatsu, tiempo después camino a casa te encontraste con tu amigo Osomatsu

– ¿Ichimatsu?... ¡No sabía que vivías por aquí¡ te lo tenías guardado, no querías que viniera a visitarte verdad.

– Ni yo sabía que vivías por aquí, sino me hubiera conseguido otro lugar donde vivir.

– Que malo eres conmigo, déjame conocer tu casa – estaba haciendo pucheros así que aceptaste.

– Oh que bien vives, dijo burlándose – por cierto por que no respondes tu móvil.

– Aah cierto, se me olvidaba cambie de número, ahora te lo doy.

– Todo esto fue por Karamatsu ¿Verdad?

– No vuelvas a mencionarlo en frente de mi – _osomatsu asustado de sentir su aura oscura, se levantó de donde estaba sentado acercándose a ti._

– Sabes yo puedo ayudarte a olvidarlo, si es lo que deseas – dijo el de rojo con diferentes intenciones.

– ¿De qué manera? – preguntaste confundido.

– Ahora te mostrare – se acercó a ti agarrando tu cintura acariciando tus mejillas.

– ¿Pero tú y choromatsu no están juntos? – preguntaste.

– si pero no es como si se fuera enterar, esto será entre tú y yo.

Aceptaste sin mas no tenías nada que perder estuviste esperando por karamatsu un buen tiempo y tampoco te escribió ni te llamo, te sentías traicionado.

Osomatsu te tomo de la cintura nuevamente, haciendo de lado las cosas que tenías en un pequeño escritorio te puso sobre el, besándote con rudeza, comenzó a abajar un poco el deportivo que llevabas puesto, agarro tu pene moviendo su mano de abajo hacia arriba, luego de un rato bajo con su boca para succionar tu miembro, ya estabas a tu limite tu reparación y los gemidos lo indicaban, apartaste la cabeza de osomatsu para no llenar su boca con tu semen.

Osomatsu se levantó, riéndose – ¡eso fue rápido! bueno estaremos en contacto no avanzare más de tocar hasta que tu estés listo – dijo sin agregar más.

Agarro sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta

–La verdad que solo besar tus labios y escuchar tus gemidos fue suficiente para excitarme, siempre quise jugar con un gatito arisco ¿sabes? – _Cuando iba por cerrar la puerta miraste una risa maliciosa_ – y ya lo he conseguido – dijo el de rojo mientras se desvanecía

Te pusiste a pensar si estaba bien lo que hacías, era el mejor amigo de infancia y actual de Karamatsu.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
